


It looks like we'll be here awhile

by Laluna92



Series: Firsts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Blow Jobs, Crack, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5537657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laluna92/pseuds/Laluna92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles eyes him suspiciously, “What?”<br/>“We’re going to have to make it seem like we had sex.”<br/>Stiles blanches at him and repeats himself, “What?”<br/>Derek rolls his eyes and forces his next words out, “We’re going to have to smell like sex.”<br/>Stiles just stares at him because if he heard correctly, Derek and he, he and Derek, have to fuck or at least smell like they did.<br/>“Why is that exactly?” Stiles can’t for the life of him understand Derek’s logic at this point in time.<br/>Derek looks at him as though the answer is obvious but obliges him with a response, “Because then they won’t think you’re a virgin anymore and they won’t want you. Also, if you smell like you’re mine they’ll back off. Alphas don’t go after other Alpha’s mates. It’s against our baser instincts.”<br/>(Or Derek and Stiles are stuck in a classroom because the twins want to take Stiles' virginity. Stiles offers it to Derek instead.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It looks like we'll be here awhile

**Author's Note:**

> This was so fun to write. Kudos and comments are appreciated :) Enjoy the smut ;)

It had all started out innocently enough. A new pack had come in to town, essentially fucking up everything in their path and of course, Derek being the martyr that he is, declared that it was the pack’s duty to stop them and that included Stiles’ human self. It didn’t even matter that Lydia and Danny had both hooked up with the twin Alphas, Derek was in so few words, done with their bullshit.

They chose to track their trail which eventually led them to the school. Derek decided that they should split up in pairs- Scott and Isaac, Lydia and Allison and Erica and Boyd. This left Stiles and Derek as a team and Derek couldn’t look more constipated at the idea of it all if he tried. He didn’t even wait up for Stiles, just stalked off into the school, Stiles running after him in haste to keep up. The inside of the school is pitch black and for once Stiles is thankful that he’s a virgin because they never die in the horror flicks.

“Derek?” he whispers out harshly, the sound bouncing off the walls despite the quiet tone of his voice.

He hears a growl in response and Stiles assumes that it’s Derek’s why-the-fuck-did-I-get-stuck-with-this-imbecile growl and Stiles couldn’t agree with the sentiment more. He calls out again, slightly louder this time because there’s no way he’s facing off against a huge Alpha made up of twins all by his lonesome.

Derek is suddenly all up in his space and his rough hand is covering Stiles’ mouth, “Will you shut up?”

Stiles resists the urge to lick his hand and actually act his age for once. He settles for talking against the hand instead but all that comes out is muffled sounds and he accidentally gets spit on Derek’s hand anyway, causing Derek to pull his hand back and rub it over Stiles’ shirt.

Stiles is amused at the fact that Derek is fine with getting blood all over his body but the tiniest bit of spit grosses him out. “I promise I don’t have cooties if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Derek just glares at him and pushes him into the nearest open classroom hard enough that Stiles practically falls flat on his face. That seems to bring some semblance of a smile to Derek’s stone cold face which shows just what an ass Derek Hale really is.

“You’re staying here until I come and get you. Got it?” Derek has his serious face on, his tone stern with finality.

“We’re supposed to be partners, dude,” he points between Derek and himself, “Plus what if the twins find me and eat me?”

Derek shakes his head, his shoulders shrugging up nonchalantly, “That’s just a chance we’re going to have to take.”

Derek has an actual full blown grin on his face now and Stiles can’t help but think _woah_ because he’s never seen Derek actually smile before that didn’t look like he was getting an enema at the same time.

“Can you stop doing that thing with your face? You’re really starting to scare me.”

The smile is immediately replaced with a scowl and Stiles feels much better about it because that’s the Derek he’s used to. Derek is actually pouting at this point, which is kind of hilarious, and he practically stomps out of the room. “Stay here, Stiles. I mean it,” the threat is nothing new to Stiles and he nods his head instinctively at the demand, “Of course. Whatever the Alpha wants he shall receive.”

Derek stiffens at his answer and turns around to stare at him, his pupils blown out. The look does something to Stiles and he stares back in silence, his heavy breathing an indicator of how his body is reacting to the sight of Derek looking so _wrecked._

Before the energy in the room can transform to something more sexual, Derek walks out of the door and slams it shut behind him. Real subtle there; however will the twins find him? Stiles has to stop the full eye roll his body wants to participate in at Derek’s departure.

-

Stiles is just about finished with his artsy dick drawing on the board when Derek comes flying in. His eyes are red and crazed and it looks as though he’s been through some serious shit. “Mountain Ash,” he grits out through elongated teeth.

“Uh,” that’s the only word that comes to mind because he has no idea what Derek’s going on about. Derek lets out a terrifying growl, every hair on Stiles body standing upright at the sound. “Block the door with mountain ash,” Stiles stares at him dumbly for a moment, “NOW!” His yell snaps him out of his daze and he fumbles with his backpack, the mountain ash spilling out all over the floor in his haste.

“You need to hurry the fuck up,” Derek looks as if he’s about two seconds away from murdering Stiles himself so Stiles picks up the remaining mountain ash and makes a line to block the entrance to the room, “Done.”

He sighs out in relief in time with Derek’s own relived sigh. He looks out the small window in the door but sees nothing of significance. “What happened back there?”

Derek lifts his ripped Henley to reveal four claw marks running in parallel lines down his stomach. It looks pretty gruesome with flesh hanging off and the tiniest bit of bone peaking through, but his body is already starting to heal itself.

“Who do you think?” he releases his shirt and leans against the teacher’s desk, sweat pooling on his brow.

“I think it’s hilarious that Dumb and Dumber scared your big, bad Alpha self,” he says smugly. What the twins made up for in brute strength they lacked in intelligence. One time in English class the teacher had them split up in groups to play trivia and the twins made up one team. They were supposed to name an animal with three letters and Ethan said frog while Aiden said alligator. Seriously.

Derek pushes him into the nearest wall and practically hisses at him, “If you don’t stop with the smart little comments I’m going to rip your throat out,” he pauses before he snarls, “with my teeth.”

“You’re way too dramatic there, buddy. Besides, you love my sarcasm,” the feeling of Derek’s hard, hot body pressed against his in anger is not helping the situation going on in his pants.

Thankfully, Derek pushes away from him before he can feel exactly how excited Stiles is and moves his gaze to the white board where Stiles’ masterpiece is on display.

Derek shakes his head, muttering under his breath about youths probably and moves to erase the dick drawing.

He scrubs at it harshly with the eraser but the ink doesn’t budge, though they may have to do with the fact that Stiles used permanent marker. He eventually gives up and throws the eraser across the room in annoyance.

“I could draw you something else. A unicorn with rainbows shooting out of its ass perhaps?”

This is around the time that Derek starts slamming his head against the desk. When he eventually stops, he leans back in the chair and closes his eyes, his feet resting on top of the desk. He looks relaxed like this, the frown lines in his face smoothed out. He actually looks kind of beautiful.

“Quit staring,” Derek says, but doesn’t open his eyes.

“What else am I supposed to do? I’m bored.”

“Not my problem.”

Stiles huffs and takes out his phone, deciding to text Scott and figure out what the fuck they’re going to do. A few minutes go by and Scott doesn’t respond resulting in a pit of worry developing deeply in Stiles’ stomach.

“Can you sense the others? See if they’re okay?” Derek must pick up on his distressed state and he opens his eyes, seemingly using his super hearing to detect the pack. He narrows his eyes in concentration, “Scott and Isaac are outside of the school with Lydia and Allison to block the exits and Erica and Boyd are…” he scrunches his face up and groans, “being intimate.”

Stiles raises his eyebrows at that. “Seriously? We’re in a life and death situation and they’re fucking?”

“I think you just answered your own question there,” Derek says and Stiles thinks that Erica and Boyd may have the right idea. If he dies tonight he’ll die a virgin which is a crime against humanity, honestly.

Stiles buries his face in his hands and groans, “I would settle for a hand job at this point.”

Derek coughs making Stiles peek though his fingers at him. Derek is staring at him, confusion written all over his face, “A hand job?”

Stiles sighs and he can’t help the heavy sarcasm in his words, “Yes, Derek. I know it’s shocking but I’m a virgin. Not all of us were born looking like fucking models.”

Derek just looks amused and leans further into his seat, “It’s not shocking at all. You practically have the word virgin tattooed on your forehead.”

Stiles has the sudden urge to stick his tongue out at Derek but he doesn’t think that will help his cause. “Well when I get out of this situation, that you put us in by the way,” he looks pointedly at Derek, “that’ll be the first thing on my to do list.”

“That would require a willing partner,” Derek’s smirk is a full blown cocky smile now and Stiles is about to throw mountain ash all over his werewolf ass.

“I actually do have a willing partner, thank you very much.”

Derek chuckles and brings his arms behind his head, “Whatever you say.”

“I do! Listen to my heartbeat and tell me if I’m lying,” he raises an eyebrow in challenge at him and Derek narrows his eyes as Stiles repeats himself. He’s not lying. Heather offered to take his virginity last week at a party. He has yet to take her up on it but he’s so going to now just to prove Derek wrong.

When Derek realizes he’s telling the truth his face darkens and his eyes flash red. He’s probably upset that he was wrong for once. Derek opens his mouth to speak but is interrupted by a loud banging on the door.

Derek instantly transforms and runs to the door, his Alpha growl in full effect. Aiden and Ethan are separated and their teeth are bared, claws scratching down the door. Stiles couldn’t be more thankful for the mountain ash block.

“Did you say virgin?” one of the twins asks lustfully, smashing his face against the tiny window which isn’t exactly the most attractive sight he’s ever seen. The other twin moans and scratches at the door, “If you let us in we’ll fuck you at the same time. Or in our Alpha form. We’re a good thirteen inches.”

Stiles imagines getting his ass ripped apart by a thirteen inch dick. The horrifying thought is enough to scare the shit out of him and he uses his defense mechanism of word vomit to deflect the fear taking hold of him.

He shakily stands beside Derek and raises his head in a show of fake confidence, “Yeah right. There’s no way you’re thirteen inches. What, did you take a ruler and measure yourselves?”

The twins look at each other and smile wickedly before moving closer to the window, “You better come out here and find out.”

Stiles starts to respond but Derek shoves at him harshly and flashes his eyes, “Let me handle this.”

Stiles begrudgingly obliges and hides behind Derek. Derek takes a steadying breath and tries to speak diplomatically, “Look, my pack shouldn’t have disrespected you. If you let us leave unharmed we can forget any of this ever happened.”

The twins nod in understanding and smile, “Okay, we’ll let you leave. But only on one condition,” they pause before slamming their bodies against the door, startling Stiles into a mini heart attack, “We get to fuck the virgin.”

Derek slams his weight against the door and hisses between clenched teeth, “If you so much as touch him, I’ll rip you limb from limb.”

The twins seem ecstatic at his response and they shrug, “You’ll cave eventually. We have all the time in the world.”

They begin to walk away but not before throwing one last jab their way, “Oh and I wouldn’t count on your friends helping you. They’re sort of,” he looks as though he’s trying to find the right word, “expisosed at the moment.”

“You mean indisposed you fucking dumbass,” Stiles can’t help but mutter. The twins snarl at his insult.

When they leave, Derek and Stiles just stare at each other and Stiles can’t help the hysterical giggles that escape from his throat.

Derek looks concerned for his health and hesitantly places a hand on his shoulder, “Stiles, stop it.”

The look on Derek’s face only makes him laugh harder and at this point he’s doubled over with tears running down his face. Derek looks even more worried than before and he shakes Stiles roughly, “If you don’t stop laughing I’m going to slap you.”

Stiles rubs at his eyes and tries to stifle down the laughing to a minimum, “It’s just funny. Now I have three willing sexual partners and you didn’t even think I had one earlier.”

Derek doesn’t see the humor in the situation and begins to pace the room, pulling at his hair in frustration while muttering to himself. He does this for about five minutes before he suddenly stops and looks at Stiles, a pained look on his face.

Stiles eyes him suspiciously, “What?”

“We’re going to have to make it seem like we had sex.”

Stiles blanches at him and repeats himself, “What?”

Derek rolls his eyes and forces his next words out, “We’re going to have to smell like sex.”

Stiles just stares at him because if he heard correctly, Derek and he, he and Derek, have to fuck or at least smell like they did.

“Why is that exactly?” Stiles can’t for the life of him understand Derek’s logic at this point in time.

Derek looks at him as though the answer is obvious but obliges him with a response, “Because then they won’t think you’re a virgin anymore and they won’t want you. Also, if you smell like you’re mine they’ll back off. Alphas don’t go after other Alpha’s mates. It’s against our baser instincts.”

Stiles isn’t too upset at the idea because he’s basically imagined Derek fucking him every time he’s jacked off but he doesn’t want to force Derek to fuck him. An unwilling partner is significantly less sexy to him. Besides, Derek would probably roll his eyes the whole time and ask him if he’s finished yet. Actually, he probably wouldn’t even care if Stiles got off.

“No. Not doing it.”

Derek shrugs nonchalantly, “Fine. It’s your ass on the line.”

Stiles fake laughs at his pun and follows it with a groan, “Is there any other way?”

Derek grimaces and sighs resigned, “It’s either that or you get a monster dick rammed up your ass. Your choice.”

Well, when he puts it that way…

Stiles winces at the thought and nods his head in defeat, “I’ll choose your monster dick over theirs any day.”

Derek whips his head back at his answer, narrowing his eyes before sniffing the air around him, “Have you been smoking the pot, Stiles?”

Stiles laughs because he can’t believe that sentence came out of a twenty three year olds mouth. “No, Derek. I have not smoked _the pot_ today for your information.”

He moves closer to Derek and grins, “For future reference take out the _the_ in front of the word pot. My dad doesn’t even call it that.”

“I’m just surprised you complimented me, that’s all,” Derek says stone faced.

“Do you even know how many times I’ve seen you naked? A lot and I’ve noticed you’re packing,” he wiggles his eyebrows and Derek wrinkles his nose. “Can I take back my offer?”

“Sure you can, but will you?” he feigns walking towards the door and Derek sits up so fast that Stiles’ head spins and he pushes him against the teacher’s desk.

“No,” he says the word low in his throat and roams over the features of his face, from his forehead to his eyes, to his cheeks, his nose, to finally his lips that are parted in anticipation.

Derek’s eyes are bright and his eyelashes are ghosting across the tops of his cheekbones, “I want to do this Stiles but only if you want to as well.”

Stiles swallows down the lump in his throat and every nerve in his body is thrumming with excited energy because there’s nothing he’s wanted more in his entire life. He nods his head and whispers, “Yes.”

That’s all the confirmation Derek needs before he presses his closed mouth to Stiles for a brief second before he pulls back, their foreheads resting against each other. Stiles has kissed a few people in his life but he’s never felt the same electricity as he did in this moment.

“That okay?” Derek looks as affected as Stiles and his body is shaking with self restraint. Stiles can barely think straight but he manages to respond, “Yeah.”

“Okay,” Derek says and moves his lips against Stiles’ open mouth, “We’ll start off slow.”

Stiles whimpers at the authoritative tone in Derek’s voice and feels himself begin to harden. Derek pulls away briefly and removes his shirt, the previous injury he sustained earlier now completely healed. Stiles can’t help but run the tips of his fingers across the now smooth skin, Derek’s muscles flexing at his gentle touch.

He looks up at Derek’s hungry face and licks his lips before ducking his head to kiss the skin there. Derek chest vibrates with a low moan and he grabs Stiles by the back of his head, crushing their mouths together in a bruising kiss. The kiss grows heated quickly as Derek moves to deepen the kiss, his tongue exploring the inside of Stiles’ mouth. Stiles breathes heavily through his nose and moans, pulling back to nip at Derek’s bottom lip.

“Fuck,” Derek whispers hoarsely, tightening the grips he has on Stiles’ waist.

Stiles grows hot at Derek’s cursing because he’s never seen Derek so open and vulnerable before, the look on his face nearly making him come in his pants. Stiles lifts his own shirt over his head and moves to unbuckle his jeans but Derek stops him. “Slow, remember?”

Stiles inhales the sweet musk coming from Derek and nods sharply, “Okay.”

Derek removes Stiles’ hands and slowly unbuckles Stiles before pulling the zipper down at an agonizing pace. Derek’s eyes never leave his as he pulls his jeans from his body, getting down on his knees to remove them, the sight arousing Stiles beyond comprehension.

Derek inhales deeply and raises a cocky eyebrow, “Has anyone ever sucked your cock, Stiles?”

Stiles trembles at his words because he’s never, ever heard Derek talk so dirty before. Hell, he just said Erica and Boyd were being fucking _intimate_ only a couple of hours ago.

Stiles shakes his head no and pouts in disappointment when Derek stands upright again, “I’m going to start off by touching you.”

Stiles bites the inside of his cheek and whimpers in ecstasy when Derek frees his aching cock from his boxers, the warmth of his big hand setting his nerve endings into a frenzy. Derek releases his gaze and lowers it down to the cock in his hand, watching in fascination as he begins to stroke Stiles slowly from base to tip.

Derek continues to watch his hand move, twisting his wrist when he reaches the head of his cock and rubbing his thumb along the underside of it. Stiles moans and breathily asks, “Why are you doing this for me, Derek? I thought you hated me.”

Derek reluctantly meets his eyes and smirks, “You really want to have this conversation while I’m jerking you off?”

Stiles understands his amusement but he needs answers, “Yes.”

Derek squeezes his cock harder and speeds up his movements, “I don’t hate you, Stiles. I’ve never hated you.”

Stiles frowns because that’s not true but Derek releases his dick and swiftly pulls down his own pants, freeing his uncut cock as it bounces against Stiles’ own. “I’m going to get us both off together, okay?”

He looks devastatingly handsome and Stiles would be unable to resist Derek even if he wanted to. He nods and Derek lines their dicks together and resumes his earlier movements, moaning at the feel of them touching. Stiles begins to thrust into his palm as he strokes them both to orgasm and feels his body temperature begin to rise.

“Why do you act like you hate me then?” Stiles asks, their earlier conversation not forgotten to him.

Derek begins to thrust as well, his hips thrusting in time to Stiles. He’s panting with exertion and Stiles hopes he’s close because he’s not going to last much longer. “That’s because you’re an annoying little shit most of the time.”

Stiles leans his head against Derek’s broad shoulder and gasps as he spills into Derek’s hand and onto his dick, feeling as though needles are pricking his across his skin, the feeling is so indescribable, especially compared to his previous orgasms.

He kisses Derek’s shoulder and feels him tense when he comes, his come hitting Stiles across his stomach as his hips stutter and eventually stops. Stiles has never seen anything so mind numbingly hot in his entire life. Derek’s face is covered in bliss when he gains control of his breathing, smearing their come across Stiles’ stomach.

Stiles makes a face at his actions because it’s really gross if you think about it. Derek must realize the direction of his thoughts and says, “I have to do this so they smell me on you. They’ll know your mine.”

It makes sense and when he’s done, he uses Stiles’ shirt to wipe the remaining come off of them. Of course he didn’t use his own damn shirt. Stiles mourns the loss of his favorite shirt and looks up at Derek unsure.

“So how much further are we going to take this?”

Derek halts his actions and ponders his question, “This should satisfy them. We don’t need to go any further.”

Stiles swallows the bitter taste of disappointment and clears his throat, “What if I wanted to go further?” he pauses at Derek’s stiffening frame, “Like, all the way.”

Derek pulls up his pants and scratches at his head, “I don’t really think a high school classroom is the best place to lose your virginity.”

“Come on, please? We could role play. You’ll be the sexy, young teacher and I’ll be the student that lusts after you. We have the props and everything,” he gestures around the empty seats and smiles half heartedly.

Derek looks at him as if he’s crazy and scoffs, “No.”

“Okay, so no on the role play idea. It’s just that I’ve wanted you for so long and I know you feel something too.” Derek looks at the white board behind his head but remains blank faced.

Stiles knows when it’s time to back down and he emits a low breath. “Let’s just go. Hopefully what we did is enough.”

He bends down to wipe away the mountain ash blocking the door when he feels Derek pressed behind him. He pulls upright and leans into Derek’s hard frame. Derek rubs his cheek against Stiles’ throat and presses a wet kiss there, “We’ll go further on one condition.”

Stiles rubs his ass against Derek’s crotch and hums. Derek releases a groan and licks the shell of Stiles’ ear, “I want you to be mine. Be my mate.”

Stiles is practically dripping at his words and he turns around, crushing their lips together and shivering when Derek’s breath comes out in his mouth, a sigh of relief. Stiles melts against him when he feels all of the tension and unadulterated desire pouring out of Derek.

Stiles pulls back far enough to whisper, “Yes,” softly into his mouth before Derek caresses his lips, taking everything Stiles has to offer him. All he can see, feel and taste is undeniably Derek. The way Derek lifts Stiles’ legs to wrap around his hips as he kisses him deeply while carrying him over to the teacher’s desk, smacking away the contents it contains onto the floor before he lays Stiles across its surface.

Derek takes a moment to stare down at Stiles, endless emotions flickering across his face before he pulls down his pants and takes Stiles into the wet heat of his mouth. Stiles bucks up at the sensation but Derek pulls back and stills the movements of his hips, swallowing him down as he holds his gaze.

He sucks for a few minutes longer, the sensation driving Stiles fucking wild before he pulls off. “We need lube.”

Stiles grimaces at the realization, “Virgin, remember? I don’t have any on me.”

Derek looks around before opening the teacher’s desk. He rummages around its contents before pulling out a bottle of half used lube. This is Coach Finstock’s desk and he really doesn’t want to know why there’s used lube in his drawer. Derek looks at it and shrugs, “It’s our only option.”

Stiles pushes down his disgust at their discovery and rubs against him, “Use it.”

Derek coats his fingers generously and circles the clenched muscle with his finger, “If you relax you’ll enjoy it more.”

Stiles wills his body to calm down and closes his eyes, jumping when he feel Derek slide a single finger into him. It feels strange, the sensation unfamiliar to him. “What? Have you bottomed before?”

He opens an eye and Derek grins, “Maybe.”

Stiles feels himself get jealous at the thought of another person touching Derek and he wills the thought away. Derek adds a second finger alongside the first but this time he licks at the head of Stiles’ cock and sucks. Stiles feels the familiar build of arousal at the feeling of Derek’s mouth paired with the pumping of his fingers and he practically whimpers when he hits the back of Derek’s throat as he adds a third finger.

Stiles arches his back when he comes in Derek’s mouth, his orgasm so powerful that it’s almost painful. His body feels heavy and he smiles lazily when Derek licks him clean, pulling his fingers out of his slick hole. Derek spreads him open and rubs his cock against his opening, “You still want me to fuck you?”

Stiles locks his ankles around his waist and pushes up, “Yes, Mr. Hale.”

Derek growls and pulls away, flipping Stiles onto his stomach and lining himself against his entrance. “I want to fuck you from behind.”

He pushes the head of his cock in, letting Stiles adjust to the feeling. He shoves past the tight muscle, groaning when Stiles clenches around him. It burns and Stiles squeezes his eyes shut until Derek’s thighs are pressing against his own. They simultaneously let out gasping breaths and Derek is trembling against him, his self restraint visibly difficult for him.

When Stiles pushes back against him he pulls out before thrusting back in, the feeling of being filled by Derek making his eyes roll to the back of his head. Each sharp thrust brings forth a louder moan from his mouth, Derek’s grunts behind him urging him on. Their skins are slapping together roughly and every rock of Derek’s hips is driving him deeper and deeper into oblivion. Derek is placing quick kisses down his spine, his deep thrusts mercilessly hitting his sweet spot. “I could do this for hours,” he speeds up his movements, pounding into Stiles, completely driven by lust.

“No one else will ever see you like this. So vulnerable and wanting, so ready to give everything you have. I want to fucking devour you,” he bites the tender flesh of Stiles’ neck, soothing the stinging mark with his tongue, “Mine.”

Stiles comes undone at his words and with half -lidded eyes and an open mouth, comes untouched, Derek’s cock continuing to fuck him through his orgasm. Stiles clenches around him, faltering Derek’s pace before he’s coming moments after Stiles with one final needy grunt.

His body covers Stiles’ back and Stiles feels him smile against his skin. He lets Derek lay on him until his body gets overheated and his ass begins to feel sore. He presses against Derek gently and Derek gets the idea, moving off of him before pulling out of his aching body.

Derek cleans them off with his own shirt this time and there’s an awkward moment where neither of them know what to say. “Thank you,” Stiles eventually settles with when both of them are dressed sans their shirts.

Derek’s gaze roams his chest, his eyes landing on the bite mark he left, “They won’t dare touch you now.”

Stiles shivers at the intensity of his words, “Good. I’m glad you were my first.”

Derek chuckles at Stiles sudden shyness and kisses him softly, “And your last.”

-

They walk out of the school hand in hand, no sign of the twins in the general vicinity. Erica has something in her hands and Scott and Boyd look horrified while Lydia and Allison are grinning from ear to ear. Stiles wants to cover his dick when he realizes what it is. He looks over at Derek’s equally horrified expression and gulps, Erica grinning manically at their faces. “They lied. It’s about ten inches,” she says like she just said the sky was blue.

She throws the dick to the ground and winks at them, “Congrats on the virginity loss, by the way. It sounded like you two enjoyed yourselves.”

Derek growls at her, not amused in the slightest with her teasing, “Be nice.”

“Okay, Dad,” she says and walks to Derek’s Camaro, “You’re welcome for taking care of the problem.”

Derek rolls his eyes at her fondly in return. Stiles notices that everyone else is staring at them and he pulls away from Derek, making his way to Scott. Scott is grinning at him, “I won fifty bucks you know. I bet that you and Derek would bone this month.”

“You’re buying me curly fries with that money,” Stiles says. Derek has started the car and they all get inside, waving Lydia, Allison and Isaac off.

“Did you know coach has lube in his desk? You don’t think he…,” Stiles trails off, matching Scott’s horrified face.

They both shudder and in unison say, “Nah.”

-

The next day in class the dick drawing is on full display. Coach is furiously scrubbing at the white board, “Motherdick!”

Scott and him exchange looks and bite back their matching grins. Stiles has to try especially hard not to lose it when Coach’s lube is sitting on his deck, his face growing redder by the second.

He can mark fucking on his asshole coach’s desk off his bucket list.

 


End file.
